


Choices

by manixzen



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Dom Draco Malfoy, Edgeplay, HP Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Predicament Bondage, Sub Harry Potter, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen
Summary: "Harry grasped the rope that tied his wrists off to the ceiling and pulled, relieving some of the strain on his burning calves. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold his current position. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137941
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BronwenAckeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronwenAckeley/gifts).



> HP Kinkuary, Day 28  
> Prompt: wildcard (My choice: Predicament bondage)
> 
> Thank you, chuckal, for your beta read and fun comments! 
> 
> B, your comments in our gwb conversation a few months ago about predicament bondage that was limited by someone’s own body really stuck with me. This is a little different than your example, but I took much inspiration from that conversation and your incredibly intriguing description of it from a Dom perspective. I hope you enjoy ;-)

Harry grasped the rope that tied his wrists off to the ceiling and pulled, relieving some of the strain on his burning calves. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold his current position. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. 

It was Saturday. Another Saturday and Draco had to work. After an influx of new clients, he was busy as ever, which meant giving up his Saturdays for work for the near future. 

And for Harry, that meant being at Draco’s service for the day—a reward for Draco to play with on his breaks, a way for his boyfriend to relax when he took a break. 

While they’d originally started the arrangement as a way to still spend time together when Draco had to put in some hours on the weekend, Harry had found it had turned what would otherwise be a disappointment—Draco being unable to spend time with him on one of their only two days off each week—to a thing of excitement. 

So, when Draco had informed Harry that he would have to work all day on Saturday, Harry had felt a flush of arousal instead of what otherwise might have been resentment. 

Draco would never share what he had planned, choosing to keep Harry on edge for most of the week in anticipation. It was always varied enough to keep Harry guessing, as well. Sometimes, Harry was there to serve, to be at Draco’s beck and call be it for a slow blow job under his desk or a hole to quickly fuck. Other times, he was there as a plaything, Draco edging him over and over again or reddening his arse and thighs with a paddle or flogger during his hourly breaks. 

And then there were days like this-- when Draco wanted to toy with Harry. 

Harry tightened his grip on the rope overhead, his arms quickly tiring. He’d need to let them rest soon, but his calves were too tired to take his weight. He’d have to lower himself onto the flat of his feet soon, but that would bring new problems. 

His arse burned from the stretch of the flared training plug pushing into him from below. Calling the toy beneath him a plug was optimistic, as Harry was certain the thing would never fit all the way in. The foot-long monstrosity started with a bulbous head, reasonable in its girth, but instead of stopping there, it continued to flare outward for its entire foot-long length until it reached an entirely unreasonable five inches at the base. While Harry was fairly certain that the thing wasn’t supposed to go all the way in, he’d never even managed to take more of a third of it. 

Draco insisted he just needed practice. And the right incentive. 

Which is how Harry found himself straddling a single sawhorse, on the tips of his toes, with the bulbous tip of the training plug firmly in his arse. And because Draco never did things halfway, in front of the plug laid a stack of books with two vibrating dildos laying flat on their sides, strapped to the books and sawhorse both. 

In his current position, his mostly flaccid cock just grazed the surface of one of the dildos, just enough to keep him slightly aroused. 

If he lowered himself, his cock would rest in the curve between the two devices—creating a vibrating shelf of sorts for his cock. He'd be able to get more pressure, more stimulation—that was until he continued to harden. The harder he was, the more his cock would lift in its arousal and the lower he’d need to drop down to get any stimulation. 

Harry might have just resigned himself to a day of intense edging from the position, except when Draco had finished tying up his hands, he’d leaned in, whispering in Harry’s ear, “Today’s going to be a long day, so I’ll give you a choice—if you can manage to come, I’ll let you down—use your holes for the rest of the day.” He had then nipped at Harry’s ear. “Otherwise, you might want to get comfortable.”

The irony of there being no comfortable position in Harry’s current predicament had not been lost on him. 

Without another word had Draco sat at his desk and got to work. 

While Draco appeared fully focused, it hadn’t escaped Harry’s notice that he’d placed Harry just to the side of his field of vision. He knew the man was enjoying the show as Harry strained to stay on his toes, not quite ready to sink down on the large plug and start what he knew was going to be a maddening exercise of chasing his orgasm. 

Eventually, his body made the decision for him. His calves began to shake and his arms gave out. Even with all his Auror training, Harry had his limits. He carefully lowered himself on his heels, his legs continuing to shake. His arse sank down, the plug stretching his hole. He bit his lip to keep from crying out at the pressure, the burn. He’d only lowered a few inches—likely not even close to the middle of the plug—and already it felt like it was splitting him apart. Just as it was becoming too much, his cock came to a rest on the vibrators. Harry let out a loud moan. 

“Do you need the gag, pet?” Draco asked. “I need to focus, you know.” 

Harry could see the glint in his eye, though. It was all a part of the game—Harry fighting to stay quiet, fighting his body’s natural responses while Draco put him in these situations. Harry knew full well Draco loved the sounds he made. 

“No, sir,” he panted out. 

Draco hummed, as if in thought. “Maybe later then. I do like to see your lips stretched out. Maybe the ring gag? And then I’ll come in your mouth later?”

Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought. He both loved and hated the ring gag—the vulnerability, having his mouth stretched over the metal ring, forced open for Draco to do with it as he pleased.

His cock hardened further, bobbing away from the vibrator, and Harry whimpered in frustration. He couldn’t take any more of the plug yet, though, his hole still feeling the stretch from his current position. He could only hope that he’d loosen up with time. 

Harry held that position, his calves and arms relaxing, as he slowly adjusted to the stretch of the plug. His cock was hard, but not painful, and he wondered if maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just stay in that position for the day. 

A few minutes later, as Harry continued to relax, his cock began to flag, coming back to rest on the length of the twin vibrators. Harry bit back a moan as his cock stirred back to life. Within minutes, his cock hardened enough to lift back off the vibrators. He hung his head watching as his cock continued to graze the vibrators, just enough to tease. Fuck, this was going to be worse than he expected. 

Somehow it was different, more intense, being edged this way. When Draco edged him with his hand or even a vibrator, he was in control. Harry could let go, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the outcome. Draco would play with him as long as he wanted, how he wanted, and nothing Harry did, short of safewording, would change that. 

This, though—being at the mercy of his own body, having to make choices about how far he wanted to push himself—it was an absolute mind fuck. 

After another two rounds of his cock edging itself—flagging after too long without attention, lifting off the vibrators as it became fully aroused and starting all over again—Harry needed a break. 

He lifted back up to his toes, letting out a sigh of relief as his cock lifted off the vibrators, as the wider part of the plug slipped out of his hole. His cock still brushed the vibrators enough to be frustrating—a light teasing touch just at the tip, but not enough to keep him hard. 

He tried to alternate between using his calves for support and pulling with his arms, but like the first time, eventually, he tired and needed to lower himself back down. He went slowly, ignoring the protest of his muscles so that his arse could adjust back to the wider width of the plug. He let out a sigh of relief as his heels hit the plush rug. 

The relief didn’t last long as his cock stirred back to life, the firm vibrations pressing against its length. Unable to do anything to stop it, he watched as it hardened again, lifting away from the vibrators.

Harry let out a frustrated cry. 

Draco stopped and turned. “Colour?”

Harry bit back a swear and answered honestly, “Green.” He was frustrated, mentally and sexually, but he wasn’t at his limit. 

Draco nodded but seemed to know Harry could use some reassurance. He got up and walked over, eyes roving over Harry’s frame. Harry panted, hardening even more as he felt Draco’s gaze on his skin. 

“So beautiful,” Draco said, as he reached up, running his hand down Harry’s arm, down his side. He then wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s cock, giving a couple of hard tugs before loosening his grip and stilling his hand. Harry thrust forward before he could stop himself, jostling the plug. He whimpered and forced himself to still. 

Draco kept his hand perfectly still, a featherlight touch surrounding Harrys’ cock. Then, he leaned in, lips grazing the shell of Harry’s ear. “All you need to do is lower yourself down a little bit more, stretch your hole wide, push this cock into the vibrators. Just a few more inches of the plug, that’s all.” Harry shuddered, as Draco continued, “Or you can stay like this. Your call.”

With that, he dropped a kiss on the corner of Harry’s lips and went back to his desk, pulling out another stack of parchment and dipping his quill in fresh ink. 

Harry’s cock bobbed in the air, painfully hard, desperate for touch, friction, anything. He tried to let go, slip into that headspace that he normally found when Draco tied him up and edged him for an entire day, but he couldn’t find it. He still had too much control. 

Harry held still trying to relax—his cock was still hard. The attention from Draco, short-lived as it was, had his cock red and throbbing. God, he was so hard; he needed to come. He pulled at his restraints, knowing it was useless. He wanted nothing more than to firmly wrap his hand around his cock. 

Either due to the sheer frustration or enough timing passing, his cock started to soften again. He couldn’t stop himself from watching in defeat as it slowly deflated, lowering itself on the buzzing vibrators.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed at the sensation. It was too much. Too much, not enough. Fuck. 

He needed more. 

Not ready to try to lower himself more on the training plug, Harry tried leaning forward to see if he could angle his cock towards the vibrator. With a gasp, he quickly abandoned that plan as the unforgiving plug pushed up against his walls painfully. 

Gritting his teeth, he tried the opposite instead, leaning back, using the ropes overhead to balance as he tilted his hips back, trying to escape the soft almost there vibration that just grazed his bobbing cock. The plug pressed up against his prostate, even as the angle stretched his hole uncomfortably, pulling a whine from his mouth. That wouldn’t work either. Panting, he centred himself again. For a moment, he thought about trying to lift back up on his toes, but the fatigue in his muscles was too much. He was starting to tire even his current position. 

Harry felt the pulsing and throbbing once again as his half-hard cock laid tucked in between the two vibrators. He looked down, watching yet again as his cock lifted, cursing his body for continuing to betray him. 

He panted as his cock bobbed freely in the air, desperate for any touch at all. It was all too much. Harry had no idea how much time had passed, but given that Draco hadn’t stopped for lunch yet, he knew it couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours. 

As the minutes ticked by, and Harry’s erection flagged once again, he was getting desperate. The only question was how desperate. He once more hung his head and watched as the vibrators did their work on his cock, watched it start to fill out, watched it throb as if lifted away, and whimpered. 

The realisation that he wouldn’t be able to sustain this much longer brought an unexpected calm over Harry. Because really, at this point, there was no choice at all. He needed to come. So, he worked to relax his muscles, and bent his knees, slowly impaling himself on the well-lubed plug. He groaned as he felt the textured ridges slip past his abused hole, one after the other. 

His hard cock brushed up against the vibrators, but it wasn’t enough. He let out a dry sob, only vaguely aware of Draco watching him now, and let gravity pull him further down. 

His rim protested, throbbing from the stretch, but his world had narrowed to those two damn vibrators and getting his cock to them. Slowly and carefully, he kept lowering himself, panting through the burn, the pain. 

Another inch, more burn, and finally his cock rested on the twin vibrators. 

He let out a cry of relief. 

His body took over, rocking back and forth, dragging his cock along the toys, as much as the plug allowed, chasing his release. He was so full, so stretched. A coiling heat grew in his gut as his short thrusts became more erratic. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” he cried out, before throwing his head back as he finally came. 

The vibrators worked him through his release and then beyond that. 

He tried tugging on the ropes with his arms, but his strength was gone. He felt himself sinking further onto the plug, unable to hold himself up with his weakened legs. 

He cried out, and then there were hands wrapped around him, holding him up. 

“Shhh,” Draco whispered in his ear. “You did so good. You were perfect, pet.”

Harry dropped his head onto Draco’s shoulder as he felt the plug slip out of him, his hole fluttering as it tried to close. His arms were released from the ropes, and he was being carried to the sofa, covered with an afghan.

Draco manoeuvred them until they were both lying down and brushed Harry's cheek with his thumb. 

Harry felt floaty as he looked up into his boyfriend's soft grey eyes. “Is it the end of the day?” he asked, confused. He wasn’t supposed to be here yet. 

Draco chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I think you need a break, love.” 

Harry felt a flare of indignation. It had been intense, but he was fine. He opened his mouth to say just that, but Draco put a finger over his lips. 

“We’re going to have lunch, and you’re going to relax,” Draco said, his voice clear that it wasn’t a request. 

“But—”

“If you are good,” Draco continued with a raised eyebrow. “And that means letting me take care of you and making sure your muscles don’t cramp up—then, we can talk about this afternoon.”

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, just last week, he’d spent the day chained to the wall, being flogged. But as his mind started to clear, he started to feel the ache in his limbs and realized Draco might have a point. 

That scene really had been surprisingly much more intense than even some of the hard impact play they sometimes engaged in. 

“Okay,” Harry finally huffed. 

Draco leaned in, kissing his forehead. “So stubborn.”

“But after lunch,” Harry continued to press, a smile curving on his lips.

Draco laughed. “God, you’re incorrigible.”

“You still have more work to do, though, right?” 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Draco brushed a stray hair out of Harry’s eyes. “I think you need to let your muscles relax though—I saw how much you were shaking.”

Harry nodded. Draco wasn’t wrong—he was going to be sore for days from that kind of muscle fatigue. 

“So how about after lunch,  _ if _ you are feeling up to it,” Draco stressed, giving him a look. “You can kneel under my desk and keep my cock warm. Since your body will be useless after this,” Draco continued, slipping back into his Dom role. “Might as well let your mouth be useful.”

Harry shuddered, and his spent cock twitched, before breathing out, “Yes, sir.”

Draco laughed softly and pulled him closer. “Okay, love—but for now, rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once Kinkuary is done, I’m going to leave the Dom Draco series open (same as my Dom Harry series) and add to it once in a while when I’m feeling inspired. If you’ve got anything you’d like to see, feel free to drop it in the comments! No promise about when I’ll get around to them, but I’ll tuck any prompts aside for a rainy day. Consider subscribing to the series, if you’d like to know the next time I update it!


End file.
